1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an activity or craft toy and more particularly to a toy for creating the textured effect of needle crafts using an amorphous solid substance.
2. Background Art
It is well known that much child play emulates adult activity. A popular adult activity involves the creation of decorative textured designs by means of needle crafts such as stitching, needlepoint, latch hook, or candlewicking. However, younger children do not have the coordination and digital dexterity necessary to create such designs, even with the aid of preprinted pattern to follow. In addition, the implements used in such needle crafts are inherently too dangerous for use by younger children. Clay and other plastic or amorphous solid substances have long been a popular medium for providing children with safe entertaining activities and crafts. Prior art toys have provided extruders for clay or similar plastic substances that a child may use in creating design or patterns by depositing dots as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,788 or a continuous flow of the material as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,311. Such prior art devices, however, do not assist the child in creating a textured effect that emulates the needle crafts of adults.